Daisy
'Daisy '''is a Diesel railcar who used to work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, but now works on the Harwick Branch Line. Bio In Adventures on Rails, she arrived to help out Percy and Toby after Thomas' accident. She caused trouble for the Fat Controller, but after clearing Percy's wreckage, she promised to work hard with Toby's help. She now usually runs the milk train and does passenger services with Thomas. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single railcar instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Persona She can be hard to please, most indignant, and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. Daisy is good friends with the other engines on Thomas's branch line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine, and is better capable of handling things alone. Livery She is painted a light green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush, and blue eyeshadow. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Snow Trouble ''(does not speak) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Thomas' Snow Rescue, Christmas Eve Crisis (does not speak), and New Year Problems (does not speak) *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 2 *Season 14 - Dirty Tricks (does not speak) and Something Fishy (mentioned) *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Football Special (cameo), The Drought and Three Cheers for Thomas! (non-speaking role). *Season 18 - Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake (non-speaking role), Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, James and Percy *Season 19 - Most Beautiful Station, Flying Objects (cameo) and Stepney's Visit Shorts *James and Percy *The Legend of the Ghost Train *Thomas and the Avalanche *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play (does not speak) Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Harvey Goes Fishing (cameo), and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Frozen Points, Molly and the Mountain Engines, Independence, Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Mr. Jones (cameo), Mavis and the Track Repairs, Jacob Helps Out, and Cold Chaos *Season 4 - Flora and the Troublesome Coach (cameo), Polar Opposites, Cows and Whistles, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and Harold and the Climbers *Season 5 - Butch's Snow Rescue, Percy and the Problem with James, and Stanley's Branch Line (cameo) *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Ryan the Brave, and James Pulls the Royal Train *Season 7 - Salty and the Small Engines and Ryan and the Trucks Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Thomas and the Ghost Engine * Oliver's Escape (mentioned) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar, The "Special" Visitors (cameo), One of the Family, Toby Gets Tough (mentioned), and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Bill and Ben's Big Mistake (mentioned), Rosie Takes Over (does not speak), and Daisy Does it All Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (does not speak) Gallery Percy'sPredicament23.png Bull'sEyes1.jpg DaisyinCallingAllEngines.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure820.png|Daisy in full CGI TheMissingBreakdownTrain62.png TheGreatRace54.png|Daisy with Belle, Flynn, and Henry Daisy'sPerfectChristmas95.png WhatRebeccaDoes110.png Category:Characters Category:Diesels Category:North Western Railway Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Female Engines Category:The Adventures on Sodor